Secrets
by milo-n-vaughn
Summary: NS later on. Sara finds out something she never wanted to know about her husband, Cory. Starts out in 1995 before sara comes to Las Vegas.


**TITLE: Secrets: Part One**

**SHIP: N/S SNICKERS RULE! Now if you don't believe that please don't flame me. **

**AUTHOR: Sarah Benton **

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I own Cory Feldman. Actually, I don't. Cory Feldman owns Cory Feldman! I own Sergeant Fredder, O'Malley and Jennifer. **

**FEEDBACK: Please!…otherwise my muse goes bye-bye…I'll accept flames, just please don't flame me because I'm a Snicker. That's been happening a lot lately, and it's not good. **

 ~~~~~~

 1995 

"Blue"

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? OH?"

"Umm…good?"

"No! I really hoped that it would be pink! I mean, children! I'm ready. Aren't you?"

"Well, yes, Sara, but we've only been married for a year. Don't you think it's a bit early?"

"NO!"

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out…where?"

"Out" Sara slammed the door after her. Cory could be such an ass. Sometimes Sara wondered why she even married him. She and Cory had first met in an Advanced Physics class at Harvard, and then later on in a study group for that same class. They started dating sophomore year, and married a week after graduation. Normally, Sara was so cautious about dating and guys that she ended up at home watching Discovery Channel most Saturday nights. But with Cory she felt different. Now, albeit she was at home with Cory watching Saturday Night Live, but it was a step up from Forensic Files: Unsolved Mysteries. Now that Sara and Cory had been married for a whole year (this pregnancy was going to be Sara's gift to him) she was starting to go back to watching Forensic Files every Saturday night, and reading nothing but Forensic Journals. Sara worked in San Francisco's leading forensic lab in Material and Elements analysis. Cory worked in the San Francisco DA's offices. They were known to everyone as the 'cute' couple, the only people in the entire group of law enforcement officers who were married to each other. Well that could change quickly. Sara was seriously considering divorce, as Cory had been spending more and more time at the office, and she had a feeling that his workload wasn't as heavy as he portrayed it to be.

            As she walked around the park by their apartment, Sara made a plan. She would drop by Cory's workplace later in the week and see if he really was overloaded. 'How horrible that I can't even trust the man I married.' She thought as she ran up the stairs of their 5th story walk up. As Sara reached to open the door, she thought she heard a scream in the landing a few floors above her. Forgetting Cory and moving into 'cop' mode, Sara carefully moved over towards the door to the stairwell. 

"HELP!"

There it was again, muffled though. Sara eased open the door and stealthily darted up the stairs. There were grunts coming from the 9th floor landing, and all of a sudden Sara heard a muffled scream, a male voice laughing, and then silence. 'That laugh…Oh my god.' Sara recognized that laugh. 

"Cory?"

All of the lessons Sara had learned in her police training sessions flew out of her head. She sprinted up to the landing to find Cory zipping up his pants, and a girl Sara knew as the superintendent's niece lying on the floor, gasping for breath, unable to move. The girl, who couldn't have been any older than 16, was bloodied and bruised.

Now standing behind her husband, Sara pulled out the gun that she had kept in her holster since she had gotten home from work earlier that evening. 

"Put your hands in the air and don't move. I have my gun trained on you." Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed 911

"911 dispatch, may I ask what your emergency is?"

"This is Officer Sara Feldman…Sidle. This is Officer Sidle, and I need an ambulance and backup at 793 Rotary Avenue. I have a rape vice and a perp here. 9th floor landing."

"What is the status of the victim?"

"Umm..." Sara bent down to feel the girl's pulse. "Critical."

"Alright. I have 4 cars and an ambulance dispatched to your location. Would you like me to stay on the line until they get there?"

"No thank you. Bye." Sara hung up the phone with her left hand as she kept the gun on her husband with her right.

"Sara…Put the gun down."

"No, you…you…"

The girl on the floor gasped and shivered all of a sudden, and then went limp. 

The sound of sirens could be heard in the background. Sara bent down to check the girl's pulse, forgetting that Cory was ready to run.

BAM! Cory slammed Sara's head into the ground, and took off running up the stairs.

"H-he-help--…" Sara managed to get out before she dropped unconscious.


End file.
